Natalia Zelmanov
Natalia Zelmanov is a mermaid who writes the www.MermaidDiaries.com blog. We all know there are no such things as mermaids, but her blog really does exist. The blog has her hairstyles, outfits, places she visits, tutorials on building stuff, and occasional bad dating advice. She's mostly given up on the dating advice, since she hasn't been dating in a while. She is the first official Annual Miss Second Life (Miss Second Life 2007), the SL beauty pageant with multiple rounds that lasted 4 months with 65 contestants. She's not sure if she won the Final Event because of her outfit or her mermaid joke. During one of her rounds, she believes she has set a Clothing Firsts with a PG-compliant Particle Bikini Top. She can be quite silly, so don't encourage her. Natalia is a brunette in Real Life. She continually struggles with her habitual use of blonde hair in Second Life. But she keeps forgetting to wear anything other than blonde hair...she can be so forgetful now-a-days as a blonde. At 5'7", she is a midget in the Second Life community. Even though she went crazy on other Appearance Sliders, she refuses to increase her height. Again...must be the hair. She is the owner of Sirena Hair & Fashion, an SL store that specializes in flexi prim hair, clothing, and mermaid tails. Boyfriends Blue Poseball was the first guy Natalia met in Second Life. He is the stable, silent type. Good listener, never critizes. Always ready to cuddle. Blue is always there for Natalia, no matter where she goes in Second Life. The reliable, dependable sort. What happens when a mermaid meets a unicorn? Instant attachment. Thats what happened when Natalia met Zippy the unicorn. Since Zippy took Natalia for a ride, she has not been the same... Dependents During her visit to Avaria, Natalia hatched and adopted a Draklet named Poof. Natalia takes her role as Poof's Mommy seriously, making sure that Poof receives the best care and education a mermaid can give a baby dragon. Like all boys, Poof is good at breaking things, causing problems, and setting things on fire. Thats what baby boy dragons do... Evil Alt Theres a legend about mermaids who stay on land past a full moon...it is said that their evil side will emerge when they are asleep. At least thats what they tell little mermaids to keep them from staying on land too long... Talia is Natalia's evil Alt. She likes to wear Natalia's stuff and takes over Natalia's blog when Natalia is not looking. Talia is trying to take over all of Natalia's things, especially her boyfriends. Thats what evil Alts do... Press *Natalia Zelmanov - Post 6 Grrrrrl, Second Life Herald, Justine Babii, September 14, 2007 *Natalia Zelmanov, Second Life Insider, Tateru Nino, June 21, 2007 *Miss Second Life, Life 4-U, Lary Kungler, Apr 6, 2007, Show #6 *The AvaStar of the Week: Natalia Zelmanov, The AvaStar, Carrie Sodwind, Mar 9, 2007, Issue 12, P.28 *Natalia Zalmanov verkozen tot 'Miss SL 2007', Second Life Netherland, March 5, 2007 *MISS SECOND LIFE 2007, Radiocable.com, Fer Patch, March 3, 2007 *Most beautiful in an all beautiful world, Second Life News Network (SLNN), Scarlett Qi, Mar 3, 2007 *Miss Second life, The AvaStar, Carrie Sodwind, Mar 2, 2007, Issue 11, P.16 *Miss Second Life 2007, Second News! Brasil, JoseFranco Fisseux, Feb 27, 2007 *Congratulations, Natalia Zelmanov, Miss Second Life, Second Style Fashionista, Celebrity Trollop, Feb 26, 2007 Related links *Mermaid Diaries - Natalia's blog, what she spends most of her day working on *Natalia's Getting Started in SL Guide - A step-by-step guide for newbies to get started in SL *Natalia's Miss Second Life Entries - Natalia's adventures as a Miss Second Life contestant *Sirena Hair - Sirena Hair site, with a complete product catalog and links to SL Exchange/Shop OnRez Category:People